


Marishka Winchester

by ThePureWolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Depression, Drama & Romance, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Horror, Humor, M/M, Minor Character(s), Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Orphans, POV Third Person, ReWritten episodes, Sexual Humor, Supernatural Elements, Supernatural is a lot of things tbh, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8949607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePureWolf/pseuds/ThePureWolf
Summary: AU. Sam's her best friend. Dean protects her. Even though she wasn't born into the Winchester family, she is still they're little sister. *the only thing I own in this series is my character, Marishka :)*Alterative summary: What I think the show would be like if the brother's had a sister, but with a few twists. This follows the show plot with the episodes rewritten to add Marishka into them. Hope you enjoy!*Slow updates since Chapters take forever to write*





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John must make the decision to take in the orphaned little girl he's grown fond of or to leave her with the cops.

     John Winchester finished burning the wendigo's body, glancing around at the human remains on the ground. This sucker had been a pain in the ass to find, and he didn't even save the family! The wendigo attacked them on the way home from a camping trip. Mother, father, and their daughter. The parents were now just a pile of burning flesh next to a crashed car. If only Mr. and Mrs. Marks told him...He kept an eye on the family since he sensed something off about them from the start. He'd be lying if he said he thought they were human, but since he had no proof otherwise, he made sure the bodies were properly disposed of. Of course it was easier to hide the bodies in the huge Rocky Mountains of Colorado. He sighs, turning to the survivor, their three year old daughter.  
    The young girl had brown slightly curly hair from her father and beautiful, vibrant green eyes from her mother. He puzzled over what to do with girl, aware he only had a limited amount of time to decide. John had to get this show on the road before the police showed up. He had a five and a nine year old to get back to.  
"We should get you to a new home now Marishka." He said gently to the little   
    "A new home? What about Mommy and Daddy?" Marishka whispered, blood from the wound on her forehead running down her pale face.  
    "They..uh...they've gone away for awhile, and you need someone to take care of you now." He said quietly.  
    "I don't want to live with a stranger..." The young girl hesitates before flashing John a pair of puppy dog eyes, "Can't I stay with you till Mommy and Daddy come back? I don't want to be alone...."  
        Looking into the girls big green eyes made it impossible for the older man to say no. She had been through more then any three year old should, but he didn't see her cry once. She'd make a great hunter one day. He also didn't want her to be adopted by two assholes who are unworthy of being parents, it happens too damn often. This way, his five year old, Sam, can experience what its like to be the big brother and have a responsibility for someone, this girl would fit into their messed up family perfectly. John had already grown quite fond of her while working this case anyway. She didn't act weirdly like her parents, and definitely seems like she might actually be human. Maybe her parents were just weird humans then...  
        "Alright, lets get into the car before the police showed up."  
        Marishka's eyes lit up and she ran the short distance to the man's car, eagerly and tiredly crawling in. He help her buckle in, throwing his jacket over her as she leans against the door. He quickly adds to his mental list to buy a car seat for her before going to the drivers side and getting in.  
     John started the car and began to head down the road. The engine was humming softly, and the days events have been draining. Marishka looked out the window at the world around them before she lost the battle with her heavy eyelids. When John Winchester looked back at his new daughter, the brunette was fast asleep.  
        "Welcome to the family..." He whispered before turning his attention back on the road.


	2. Pilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estranged siblings Sam, Dean, and Marishka reunite to investigate supernatural deaths on the path to finding their missing father, John.

    Marishka shot upright when loud rock music started blasting through the car. Out of habit she scanned the car, even though she already knew who the jerk responsible for disturbing her much-needed sleep was. It was still dark out, there was no way they were in Jericho, California already. Marishka was starting to regret sleeping shot gun in Dean's Impala. "What the hell?!" she screamed at her older brother, pushing him gently.  
    "We are almost at Stanford." He said, smirking at her.  
      "I thought we were going to go find dad?" She asked, scowling. She was in no mood for pointless detours.  
        "We are, we just need to convince Sam to come with us first."  
       "Dean, no! He wanted out of this, we aren't going to drag him back in!" She pleaded.  
       Dean rolled his eyes. He didn't get why Marishka was so set on letting Sam go to college. Sure, she got good grades back when she went, but she always hated school. "We will need his nerd smarts to help us anyway, and he doesn't pick up the damn phone when we call."  
       "Fine, but if he yells at us I'm throwing you under the bus."  
      "Go ahead." He said, chuckling when she stuck her tongue out at him.  
      Dean pulled up into a garage like area and stopped. Marishka got out and looked around, a little surprised at how big the campus actually was. Dean came around the back of the car to where she stood, looking around as well, but quickly snapping out of it and quickly explaining the plan, leading the way inside.  
    "We could knock." Marishka points out.  
     "Wheres the fun in that?" That was enough to convince her, she is always up for a challenge. Dean smashed the window and unlocked it, opening it so they could easily slip in. They made it to the kitchen before Marishka, being the klutz she was, hit her hip on the table, which caused a loud thump. Dean threw her a glare before he dashed past the door way, Sam had to be here somewhere. Marishka looked around the average size kitchen. How did he afford a dorm like this anyway? She can kinda see the slight appeal college held for Sam, besides being able to get away from their annoying big brother, not that she would ever abandon Dean like that.  
        She was kinda happy Sam might be coming. Even though Dean is a lot of fun to be around, she's getting tired of hanging out with someone six years older then her all the time, and she will admit it, she missed him.  
     They continued to looks for Sam throughout the apartment, stopping when they came to a room with a couch and a TV. It really was a pretty big dorm, he even had something like a tv, but why would he need a couch? He doesn't have friends ever. With a sudden movement out of the corner of her eye, Marishka turns her head to see Sam popped up from the hall, throwing himself at Dean, fists flying.   
    Marishka hitting the table had woken Sam up, he had carefully got out of bed and had made his way down the hall when he then saw someone, or something, pass in front of the kitchen doorway, which lead him to where he is now. With a quick series of punches, kicks, and blocks, from both boys, Dean achieved at pinning the 22 year old on his back. Marishka just shook her head, this is why they should've knocked.  
        "Whoa, easy tiger." Dean whispered with a chuckle.  
        Realization dawned on Sam's face, "Dean? Marishka?" he asked, just now noticing the other person in the corner. Dean started to laugh softly. "You two scared the crap out of me!"  
        "You're out of practice," Dean said. Sam smirked and knocked Dean's feet out from under him, easily managing to pin Dean to his back. "Or not. Get off me!" Dean grumbled.  
        "Dean, Marishka, what are you two doing here?" Sam inquired as he helped Dean to his feet, looking at his younger sister.  
        "Well, we were looking for a beer." joked Marishka.  
        "Actually I was, because she's to young to drink." Dean corrected, using her head as an arm rest, making Marishka glare at him.  
        "What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked again.  
        "Okay, alright, we need to talk." Dean replied.  
        "Ah, the phone?"  
        "If we called would you have picked up?" He pointed out.  
        "Sam?" A feminine voice called, the lights being flipped on at the same time. A girl was standing by the door to the living room, her hand on the light switch. She had wavy dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, and only had on a cropped smurfs shirt and short shorts. She also had a beauty mark right in between her eyebrows.  
        "Jess, hey," Sam began, "Dean, Marishka, this is my girlfriend Jessica." Marishka almost laughed at the way Dean was eyeing her.  
        "Wait, your brother and sister Dean and Marishka?" Jess asked.  
        "I love the smurfs," Dean interjected. Marishka just rolled her eyes, she knew the minute she saw the girl that Dean was going to flirt with her. "You know I got to tell you, you are way out of my brothers league." Dean stage whispered.  
        "She's out of your league too Dean." Marishka shot back, giggling at Dean's fake hurt look.  
        "Just let me put something on." Jess said, ignoring the older brother's flirting.  
        "No, I wouldn't dream of it, seriously." Dean said.   
        Marishka pushed off the wall she was leaning against, she needed to thwart Dean's plan to steal Sam's girlfriend. "Anyway, we need to borrow your boyfriend here to talk about some family business. It was nice meeting you though." Marishka said, coming up to stand next to Dean.  
        "No," Sam said, "No, whatever you want to say you can say in front of her."  
        "Okay," Marishka said after making brief eye contact with Dean, "Um, Dad hasn't been home in a few days." she said, shifting awkwardly.   
        "So he's working overtime shift, he'll stumble in again sooner or later."  
        Dean nodded his head pursed his lips before saying, "Dad's on a 'hunting' trip, and he hasn't been home in a few days."   
        Sam became tense. "Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside." he said.  
         The three siblings made their way back to Dean's car. "I mean come on you two can't break-in in the middle of the night and expect me to hit the road with you." Sam said.   
        "We're hearing you Sammy, but we need you to help us find him." Dean replied.  
       "How do you know this isn't like the poltergeist in Anhurd or the gates of Clifton? He was missing then too. He's always missing and he's always fine."  
        "Not for this long. Are you going to come with us or not?" Marishka asked.  
        "I'm not." Sam said stubbornly, stopping at the bottom of the stairs.   
        "Why not?" Marishka asks, stopping and crossing her arms.  
        "Because I swore I was done hunting for good."  
        She sighs, "I know you said that, and this was Dean's idea..." She threw a quick smirk at Dean, who glared at her in response, before turning back to Sam, "But we need you."  
        "Come on Sam, hunting wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad!" Dean pointed out, continuing their walk to the car.  
        "Yeah?" Sam asked, "When I told Dad that Marishka and I were afraid of the thing in my closet, he gave me a 45 and her a steak knife."  
        "Well what was he supposed to do?"  
        "I was nine years old, she was seven. He was supposed to say don't be afraid of the dark."  
        "'Don't be afraid of the dark'? What, are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark, you know whats out there!" Dean yelled.  
        "Yea, I know, but still the way we grew up after mom was killed, and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her... But we still haven't found the thing. So we kill everything we can find."  
        "Save a lot of people doing it too." Marishka butt in. She hates taking sides, but this was more important than staying neutral.  
        "You think our Mom would've wanted this for Dean and I?" Sam whispered, his voice gentler than it was for Dean.  
        Marishka ignored the question and pushed open the gate they arrived at, leading them upstairs to a big room where Dean parked the Impala.  
        "The weapon training, the melting the silver into bullets. Man, Marishka, we were raised like warriors. All of us."  
        "So what are you going to do? Live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?" Dean asked, getting Sam's attention off Marishka.  
        "No, not normal, safe."  
        "And that's why you ran away." Dean scoffed.  
        Sam shook his head, "I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was going to go I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing."  
        "Yea well he's in real trouble right now. He's not dead already, I can feel it." All three of them looked at each other for a long time.  
        Marishka's the one who broke the silence,"We can't do this alone."  
        "Yes you can." Sam pointed out.  
        "Yeah, well we don't want to." She replied, looking at him with her innocent green eyes.  
        Sam looked away, and was silent for a long moment, but then sighed in defeat, looking at her again, "What was he hunting?" Marishka's face broke into a huge smile, eyes lighting up, before she walked the rest of the way over to Deans car and opened the truck. The boys just looked at each other before they follow her. It was impressive how easily she could get her way.  
        She lifted the weapon compartment in the back, which she kept propped open with a shotgun, moving out of the way for Dean, "Alright, lets see where the hell did I put that thing?" He said, digging through the weapons.  
        "When Dad left, why didn't you guys go with him?" Sam asked.  
        "We were doing our own gig, this voo-doo thing down in New Orleans."  
        "Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourselves?"  
        Dean shot him a look, "I'm 26 dude, Marishka is 20."  
        "Yeah, we're grown ups, we can handle ourselves." Marishka told him.  
        Dean shuffled a couple papers before saying, "Alright here we go. Dad was checking this two way black top just outside Jericho, California. A month ago this guy," Dean handed Sam a piece of paper with the guys face and information. Sam looked it over while Dean continued, "They found his car but he vanished completely MIA."  
        "So maybe he was kidnapped." Sam pointed out.  
        "Yea well here's another one in April, and another in December," Marishka said, Dean laying out more papers with the missing victims as she said the case dates,"2003, 2004, 1998, 1992, 10 disappearances over the last 20 years. All of them male,  all over the same 5 mile stretch of road." She finished as Dean opened a map and laid it out.  
        "Started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around, that was about 3 weeks ago. We haven't heard from him since which is bad enough," Dean grabs his recording device, "Then Marishka gets this voice mail yesterday."  
         Dean hits play, their Dad's voice comes through, "Something is beginning to happen. I need help with something. Be very careful you two."  
        "You know there's an EVP on that?" Sam asks.  
        "Not bad Sammy, kinda like riding a bike ." Dean says before he shakes his head and continues, "We slowed the message down and and ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss and this is what we got." He played it again. This time you could hear a woman's voice as she softly whispers, "I can never go home..."  
        "'Never go home'" Sam quotes.  
        Dean puts the recorder back before he puts down the shotgun and closes the trunk of the Impala."You know for two years we never bothered you, never asked for anything." Dean reminds him.  
        Sam sighs again, looking towards the way they came from. He looks back at Dean, then Marishka, "Alright, I'll go. I'll help you two find him. But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here." He says as he starts walking back the way they came.  
       "What's first thing Monday?" Marishka calls.  
        "I have this... I have an interview."  
        "Like a job interview?" She asks.  
        "Skip it." Dean says.  
        "It's a law school interview and it's my whole future on a plate." Sam replies, slightly aggravated.  
        "Law school?" Marishka asks, impressed.  
        "Do we have a deal or not?" Sam asks, irritated. Marishka looks at Dean for confirmation. He nods.  
        "We have a deal." She tells Sam before getting into the back of Dean's car to wait for Sam to get back. Dean gets into the drivers seat.  
        "Are you sure we need to drag Sam away for this, Dean?"  
        "Positive." They sat in silence after that, waiting. Due to her nap being disturbed earlier, sleepiness started to overtake Marishka, although she tried to fight it, she eventually gave herself the excuse that she needs her energy and gave herself to sleep.  
*******************************************  
    Marishka was woken up by a soft shaking, causing her to groan in annoyance and stretch a bit, opening her eyes. They fell on Sam, who was sitting shotgun next to an empty drivers seat. She looked around at the gas station they were stopped at, Dean nowhere to be found. The place looked worn down and dirty, pretty average for the type of lifestyle they live. She relaxed when she saw Dean leave the store with some junk food. He went to the back of the car, near where the gas pump was.  
        "Hey, either of you want breakfast?" Dean asked.  
        "Yes! I'm starving!!!" Marishka said, climbing out of the car and grabbing the donuts Dean bought for her. He also handed her a bottle of off brand soda and a pack of gum, the normal.  
        Sam just shook his head, eyeing her donuts distastefully, "No thanks. So how did you pay for that stuff? You, Marishka and Dad still running credit card scams?"  
        "Yea, well hunting isn't exactly a pro-ball career." Marishka said. "Besides, all we do is apply, it's not our fault they send us the cards."  
        "Yeah? And what names did you put on the application this time?"  
        "Uhhh, Burt Aframian and his kids Hector and Camille."   
        "Scored three cards out of the deal." Dean said.  
        "Sounds about right." Sam replied, shaking his head. He started to look through all of Deans music as Dean finished filling the Impalas gas tank and climbed into the drivers seat. "Dude, you got to update your cosset tape collection."  
        "Why?"  
        "Well for one they're cosset tapes, and two, Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica? It's the hits of mullet rock." Dean grabbed the Metallica tape out of Sam's hand and took the tape out, pushing it into the car, music coming through the speakers the minute it slipped into it's slot. Marishka took a sip of the fizzy soda before biting into her donut, enjoying the bickering of having her brothers in the same car again.  
        "House rules Sammy. Driver picks the music, Shotgun shuts their cake hole." Dean told him, throwing the empty casset shell back into the pile of tapes.  
        "You know Sammy is a chubby 12 year old. It's Sam okay?"  
        Dean turned up the volume of the music, yelling,"Sorry I can't hear you, the music's too loud." He flashed Sam a smirk before he began to drive. Marishka finished her breakfast with Metallica blasting through the car.   
    She leans up, whispering to Sam, "Don't bother, I've been trying to get him to stop calling me Mari for ages." Sam just chuckles and smiles at her.  
    After about an hour of driving, Sam made Dean turn down his music so he could make a couple calls to the hospitals and morgues in Jericho.  There was no news of their Dad, so that was kinda good. Up ahead, there was some flashing police lights. They were on a bridge with another car on, it appeared to be empty.  
        "Check it out." Dean said when he noticed. They pulled over to the side of the road before Dean put his car in park and began to go through his and Marishka's fake IDs.  When he found the one he was looking for he smiled at Sam, "Lets go."  
        Marishka started getting out of the car, but was thwarted by Dean locking it. Dean stuck his head back into the car to say, "Marishka you stay here."   
        "Why?" she asked, confused.  
        "Because three marshals is suspicious." He pointed out.  
        She stuck out her lip and watched as Dean and Sam went up to the police and started to talk. After a little bit they came back with a plan.   
    The victim has a girlfriend, so they were going to question her. It wasn't too hard to track her down, and it wasn't a complete waste of time either. There was a story, of a woman who killed herself after she went murdered her own kids, and that her ghost was suppose to haunt the area.  
    After some research, they found an article about a women who committed suicide after her kids drowned in the bathtub. Her name was Constance Welch. After a bit of fighting from the brothers, the three of them decided to check out the bridge.  
        They pulled onto the bridge and walked over to the edge. "So this is where Constance took the swan dive." Dean declared.  
        "So you think Dad would've been here?" Marishka asks, looking down into the rushing river.  
        "Well, he's chasing the same thing and we're chasing him."  
        "Okay, so now what?"  
        "We keep digging till we find him. It just might take a little while."  
        Marishka shivered from the cold slightly. It was freezing out there, not to mention dark and wet. "Dean, I told you that I got to get back to school by Monday." Sam pointed out.  
        "Right, the interview."  
        "Yeah."  
        "Forgot. You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just going to become some lawyer. Marry your girl?"  
        "Sure, I mean why not?"  
        "Does Jessica know the truth about you? Does she know about the things you've done?" Marishka asked, she loved that Sam was making a life for himself and had a future that wasn't hunting related, but that last thing she wants is for his past to come back and kill whatever family he makes for himself.  
        "No, and she is never going to know."  
        "Well that's healthy." She said sarcastically.  
        "You can pretend all you want Sammy, but sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are." Dean said.  
        "And who's that?"  
        "You're one of us" Dean said, making a gesture towards Marishka and himself.  
        "No, I'm not like you two. This is not going to be my life."  
        "You have a responsibility."  
        "To Dad? And his crusade? If it weren't for pictures, I wouldn't even know what mom looks like. What difference would it make? If we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone. She isn't coming back."  
         Dean suddenly pushed Sam against the support beam for the bridge, furious, growling, "Don't talk about her like that." Then he lets go and steps away, trying to calm down. Marishka went to step between them, not wanting punches to be thrown. The last thing they needed was an actual, full blown fight. Suddenly, she hears Dean call out, "Sam, Mari." They look up to see a girl in all white standing on the rail. She had tan skin and black hair, and dark brown eyes. She threw them a sad look before stepping off. All three of them ran to the spot and leaned over the edge to look into the roaring river.  
        "Where did she go?!" Dean yells.  
        "I don't know!" Marishka replies.  
        Deans car suddenly revs to life. They all step back to look at it, "Dude, who's driving your car?" Marishka asks. Dean then pulls his keys out of his pocket. Her face turns from confusion to realization. Then to horror as it starts to drive towards them. They all stood there like a bunch of idiots for a second, processing what was happening. Then they were running. It quickly started gaining on them, going faster. Dean dashes to the ledge, the other two following, and they all jump over the railing. Sam held on, grabbing Marishka's arm with his other hand, keeping them from falling into the water. They scramble back on to the bridge, looking at each other in relief and breathing heavily, till realizing Dean wasn't there. They look back over the edge, searching the water below, calling Dean's name. Marishka was worried until she saw Dean crawl out of the water. He called out an angry, "What?"   
     "Dean, you okay?" Marishka yelled.  
        "I'm super." Dean shouted back. She couldn't help the relieved smile that spread across her face. They went down and helped Dean to the car. He immediately checked to see if there was any damage done to it.  
        "Is it okay?" Sam asked.  
        "Yea, whatever she did to it, seems all right now. That Constance chick, what a bitch!!" Dean screamed.   
        "She doesn't want us sticking around, that's for sure." Marishka said. "Way to jump off the pier you genius." She added, which earned her a laugh from Sam and an exasperated sigh from Dean. She sniffed the air before she added, "You smell like a toilet."  
**********   
         They pulled up to some cheap hotel with lights that barely work. If you ask Marishka, she'd say it it looks like the beginning of a horror movie. But, then again, every hotel they visit is run down like this. And their life is a horror movie. Dean was still covered in mud, and still smelled horrible. His light brown hair was clumped together, you couldn't even tell what it's real color was. Even his freckle covered face had a layer of dry, cracked mud. Dean also had green eyes, like Marishka, except his were more of a candy apple green, while Marishka's eyes were a darker green, like healthy, well watered grass. Those eyes of his were the only feature that could be made out on his filthy face.  
        They grabbed their bags from the back of the Impala and went to the front desk to get a room. The place had paint peeling off the walls. The desk had wood sticking out at random places. Any metal in the place looked rusted. The man at the desk was old, with white hair and had a bunch of wrinkles. He was looking at a list of people who have checked in with glasses that fell down his long nose. He wore a shirt that had multiple colors and patterns on it, it looked sorta stereotypical Hispanic. He was startled when Dean threw his credit card onto the desk, on top of the man's list.  
        "One room, please." Dean told him.  
        He looked at Dean, Sam, and Marishka before looking at the card to read the name. "You guys having a reunion or something?" He asked.  
        Dean and Sam just gave him a blank stare. Marishka stepped in front of her brother. "What do you mean?"   
        "Another guy, Burt Aframian. He came in and bought out a room for a month." He replied in a gravely voice.    
***************************************  
    They walked over to the room the guy said their father bought out. Marishka started picking the lock to the door while the boys stood watch. The door looked weak, it would be easier to kick it in, but they doubt the owner would like that. When she opened it, she walked in, then groaned when the boys continued to stand there like idiots. She reached out and tugged the boys in by their collar.  
        The room was pretty big. It had dark red walls, which were covered in news paper articles and internet clippings. The bedside table was covered in books. A table near the door had books and paper on it as well. It also had a half eaten burger. Right across from the door was what looked like a broken book shelf. Right next to the shelf was a white sink with a mirror above it. Next to the sink was a TV with stuff piled on top of it. The carpet was the same color red as the walls, a circle of white crystals standing out from the rest of the mess, which they stepped over.  
        "Whoa." Was all Sam could say. Him and Marishka started to walk around, looking at the papers on the wall. Dean picked up the burger and sniffed it.   
        He made a disgusted sound, throwing the burger down. "Looks like he hasn't been here a couple days at least." He muttered.  
       Sam knelled down and picked up some of the white crystals on the ground. "Salt. Cat's eye shells. He was worried. trying to keep something from coming in." He straightened slowly, continuing to inspect the area. Dean continued to look at the wall that had the victims on it while Marishka went over to the wall near the bed to read the different papers pinned and paper-clipped there. She made a mental note that there was only one bed, so someone was sleeping on the ground if they stayed here. It wasn't going to be her.  
        Sam walked over to where Dean was. "What do you got here?" He asked.  
        "Centennial highway victims." Dean said. "I don't get it. They are different men, different jobs, different ages. There is always a connection right? What do these guys have in common?" Marishka looked over some creepy pictures, probably Dad's hypothesis-es,  before her eye fell on an entire section called "Women in White".   
        "Dad figured it out." She said.  
        "What do you mean?" Dean asked, turning towards her.  
        "He found the same article we did. Constance Welch, a women in white." Dean chuckled and looked back at the victims. A woman and white was a woman who found out her husband was unfaithful to her, so the she murders her children in a brief fit of insanity, then kill themselves when they realize what they've done. They come back and target men who are unfaithful.  
        "These sly dogs. Alright so if we're dealing with a woman in white, Dad would've found the corpse and destroyed it."  
        "She may have another weakness." Sam suggested.  
        "No Dad would want to make sure, he'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?" Dean asks as he walks over to where Marishka was standing, looking at the article over her shoulder.   
        "No, not that I can tell." Marishka tells him, pushing him a bit so he was leaning into her. Ever since Sam grew taller than him, Dean loves to point out that he's still taller than her. "If I were Dad though, I'd go ask her husband, if he's still alive." She muttered pointing at the picture of Constance husband before getting out from Dean and sitting on the unmade bed.  
        "Alright, why don't you see if you and Sam could find an address I'm going to go get cleaned up." Dean informs them.  
        "Hey Dean." Sam calls, "What I said earlier about Mom and Dad, I'm sorry."   
        Dean held up his hand, "No chick flick moments."  
        Sam laughs slightly, "Okay, alright. Jerk."  
        "Bitch."   
        "Assholes." Marishka mutters, smiling softly at them. Dean chuckles and walks into the bathroom to shower. Marishka gets up and pulls the leftover soda from the bag.  
        "You still obsessed with that drink?" Sam asks her.  
        "It's not an obsession, just a preference."  
        Sam rolled his eyes, glancing around the room one more time. As his eye landed on the mirror, his head cocked to the side, walking over to a picture on the mirror. He pulled it off, examining it before smiling and bringing it over for Marishka to see. She couldn't help a smile that crossed her lips, it was of him, Dean, Marishka, and Dad in front of the Impala. They were still kids and they were all dressed in flannel.   
        "I didn't know Dad carried that around with him..."  
        "Yeah," Sam says breathlessly, "Neither did I."  
******  
        Marishka and Dean were sitting in front of a police chief, holding their tongues. They were walking to the Impala so they could go get food when they saw the man from the desk talking to police. More specifically, the same police that Dean and Sam met on the bridge.  
     Apparently, he found out about the fake credit cards. Well, it wouldn't be a Winchester hunting trip if someone didn't get arrested at one point or another. The police chief was kinda big around the mid- section. He sorta looked like Hitler, without the mustache and hair style. His voice sounded funny too, Marishka almost laughed a couple of times. At least, until the man placed coordinates in front of them, addressed to her and Dean. It was from Dad. The chief kept questioning them about it, with no helpful response from either of them. Dean kept telling the chief that it was his high school locker combo. Marishka said it was the last few digit's of her boyfriend's phone number.  
        The guy was loosing his fast patience. Another guy popped his head in the doorway, saying they got a call about shots being fired. The police chief handcuffed Dean and Marishka to the table before he left. After a quick look at Dean, Marishka look a paperclip from the journal and easily unlocked the cuffs.  
        "Nice job Mari, lets go call Sam." Dean told her.  
        "You think Sam made the call?"  
        "Yep, I also think I know where he's going." They hot wired a car, heading straight to the Welch's house out in the middle of no where.   
    Dean called Sam on the way up, but from what Marishka could tell their call was brief. Something caused Sam to hang up in a hurry. After exchanging a quick look with Marishka, Dean pushed harder on the gas, willing his car to move faster. Sam must have been in trouble, and if it's because of this Constance douche, then Sam must be in the same location that they were heading.   
    As Dean pulled up to the house, Marishka spotted the Impala, and Sam inside of it. The ghost had her hand in his chest, crushing his heart. Marishka got out of the car, grabbing her gun at the same time, and shot at the ghost through the window. When the ghost disappeared, Sam shot up, grabbing the steering wheel and running the car into the house. Marishka and Dean shared a confused look before running into the house to help Sam.  
        When they reached the Impala, they immediately got Sam out of there, checking for any serious injuries. When they turned around, Constance was looking at a picture that was laying on the desk near the stairs. She gave them a hateful glare before she sent a dresser flying into them, pinning them to the car. Marishka gasped as she felt her legs being painfully pinned to the car, but after a quick glance at her brothers, she was suddenly very thankful she wasn't a guy.  
     The lights in the back near the stairs started to flicker and water began to run down the stairs, capturing their attention. Constance flickered to the bottom of the stairs, fear clear on her face. "You've come home to us mommy." Two chilling voices said in unison.  
        Suddenly, a little girl and a little boy dressed in some sort of school uniform appeared behind her. When they stepped forward and hugged her, she let out a painful scream, flashing and flickering as the kids sucked her into the ground, leaving behind only a puddle. The three sibling looked at each other, working together to push the dresser off of their legs. They quickly went over to investigate the puddle.   
        "So this is where she drowned her kids." Dean says.  
        "That's why she could never go home." Sam mused.   
        "She was too scared to face them." Marishka added.  
        "You found her weak spot. Nice work Sammy." Dean told him, and patted his shoulder, which made Sam make a pained sound. Dean ignored it and walked over to his car.   
        Sam turned to Marishka,"I wish I could say the same for you, what were you thinking shooting Casper in the face you freak?"  
        "Hey, saved your ass." She replied with a smirk.  
        "I'll tell you another thing," Dean told Sam, saving her again from her brother's teasing, "If you screwed up my car, I'll kill you." Marishka rolled her eyes. Dean and his car, what a pair.  
*********************************8  
        On the way back to Sam's college, they worked together to figure out where the coordinates lead. Apparently, it was a place in Colorado called Black Water Ridge. Marishka and Dean were already making plans to go there. They were going to find Dad. They were both disappointed that Sam wasn't coming along though.  
        When they got to Stanford, Marishka got out to help Sam get his bag. "Call me if you find him?" Sam asks as Mari gave him a hug. She nodded, "Maybe I can meet up with you and Dean later?"  
        "Yeah, alright." Marishka replied, hugging him tighter before letting go. He smiles one last time at her, before turning and lugging his bag over his shoulder, heading back across the campus ground. She stares at his back as he walks away, but as she was turning to leave, realization hit her, "Sam!" She called. He turns to look at her, "We made hell of a team back there."  
        "Yeah." Sam replied with a slight smile. Mari got back into the car, pleased. Dean started to drive away.  
     They drove in silence, a heavy atmosphere surrounding them. Too heavy. Marishka could feel it in her body in a way she couldn't explain. This was way more than sadness, this was something extremely bad, "Dean, we have to go back."  
        "Why? Sam chose the college life over hunting, we're going to leave him to his decision." Marishka wondered how he couldn't feel it.  
        "That's not it. I got a bad feeling. Can we please go back?" She asked, throwing on her puppy dog eyes.   
          Dean looked at her before sighing,"Fine."  
        When they arrived, there was black smoke coming from the apartment. "Sam!" Marishka and Dean yelled at the same time before jumping out of the car, sprinting to the apartment. Dean kicked down the door to Sams house. Sam was lying on the bed, looking up in horror at Jess. Marishka looks up to see Jess on fire, pinned to the ceiling. Holding back a true wave of horror, Marishka dashes in and drags Sam's heavy frame off the bed and out of the room, the fire barely licking her skin. Dean lunged to help get Sam out and call the fire department.   
***********  
        Marishka walked over to where Sam was packing up some weapons in the Impala. Sam looked at her in a way that broke her heart, he looked grief stricken, the normal light in his eyes dimmed. His short brown hair, was in his eyes, hiding a lot of his face from her view. He looked down and threw the shotgun he was holding into the back. "We got work to do." He said, closing the trunk.


	3. Wendigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Dean, and Marishka follow the coordinates of their father's journal and land in Colorado, where they investigate the disappearance of several campers.

        Marishka has always liked the woods. She loved the vast near isolation from other humans and the quiet peacefulness. Even though they are often scary to others, they appeal to her greatly. Dean's black Impala was shooting through a forest as they made their way into Colorado. Dean is blasting some rock music, one hand on the top of the steering wheel, the sun glinting off his leather jacket slightly. Sam lays passed out in shotgun, his tan coat moving up and own with his shoulders as he breathes softly. Marishka sighs and adjusts her clothing, her red and black flannel twisted around her torso, her black under shirt also all over the place, on top of her jeans pinching her thighs a bit. These were the troubles of sitting in a car for 8 hours straight.  
        All of a sudden, Sam gasps, shooting up. Marishka turns her attention over to her brother, raising an eyebrow. Dean shoots a worried look at Sam, who was breathing heavily. He blinks a couple times before rubbing his eyes, "You okay?" Dean asks.  
        "Yeah, I'm fine." Sam replies, like it was obvious.  
        "Another nightmare?" Marishka asks him, eyeing him to make sure he wasn't hurt or anything. Sam just clears his throat, ignoring her question. Marishka sighs; that's what she thought.  
         "You want to drive for a while?" Dean asks him  
        Sam chuckles in disbelief, "In your whole life, you never once asked me that."   
        "Just thought you might want to, never mind." Dean mutters, a bit defensive.  
        Marishka moves to the edge of her seat, or as far as her seat belt would let her, sticking her head between the brothers, fixing Dean with a pair of puppy dog eyes,"Can I drive?"  
        "No way. I'm not letting a kid drive my car." Dean shot back, using the hand not on the steering wheel to cover her face with her hand and push her back.  
        She scowled, pushing his hand away, "I'm not a kid."  
        Sam sighs, interrupting the other sibling's bickering, "Look, you two are worried about me, I get it, and thank you, but I'm perfectly okay."   
        "Mmmhmm." Dean mumbles, focusing back on the road. Marishka sighs, looking over at Sam's lap as he pulls a map out.  
        "Alright." He clears his throat again, "Where are we?"  
        "We are just outside of Grand Junction." Dean booms theatrically, his good humor back again.  
        Sam adjusts the map, folding it so he could focus on the big red X that marked the coordinates Dad gave them. He took a deep breath in, "You know what, maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon."   
        "Sam, we dug around there for a week. We came up with nothing." Marishka whispered gently. "If you want to find the thing that killed Jessica..."  
        "We gotta find Dad first." He finished with a heavy sigh.  
        "Dad disappearing and that thing showing up again after 20 years. It's not a coincidence. Dad will have answers, he'll know what to do."  
        "It's weird guys, these coordinates he left us. This Black Water Ridge..."  
        "What about it?" Dean asked, sounding a bit irritated.  
        "There's nothing there. It's just woods." Sam put the map down, dumbfounded. "Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?" He finished. They just looked at each other, none of the three knowing the answer.  
\---------------------------------------------------  
        They pulled up to some small wooden building in a town near Black Water Ridge called Lost Creek. It had a sign that said 'Ranger station' out front. The inside of the building was covered in stuff about hunting, hiking, fishing, and camping. There was a giant 3D map over the forest area. Sam and Marishka were examining it while Dean looked at the various pictures hanging on the walls. "So Black water Ridge is pretty remote. It's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place." Sam informed Dean, showing Marishka the spots as well.  
        "Dudes, check out the size of this freakin' bear." Dean muttered, the amazement in his voice causing both Sam and Marishka to glance over at him. Curiosity peaked, Marishka walked over to where Dean was standing, Sam following. A full grown dude was barely visible behind the bear, and that's just with the bear lying on it's size.  
        "And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area." Marishka added to Sam's list, eyeing the picture.   
        Sam shook his head, "It's no nature hike, that's for sure."   
        "You three aren't planing to go near Black water Ridge by any chance?" Asked some ranger from behind them. He was kinda wrinkly, he had a little stubble on his chin and his hair was turning white in some places.   
        "Oh no sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder. Just working on a paper." Sam lied, Marishka impressed by how quick he was able to come up with a good excuse.  
        "Recycle man." Dean said with a chuckle. Marishka rolled her eyes, he wasn't so good.  
        "Bull." The ranger said,"You're friends with that Haley girl right."  
        "Yes." Marishka jumped in. "Yes, we are, ranger..." She subtly glanced at the name tag, "Wilkinson."  
        Wilkinson shook his head and glanced down with a chuckle, obviously a bit annoyed,"Well I will tell you exactly what I told her. Her brother filled out a back country permit saying he won't be back from Blackwater till the twenty-fourth. That's not exactly a missing persons now, is it?" All three of them shook their heads in agreement, "Tell that girl to quit worrying. I'm sure her brother is just fine." He finished, starting to move on from them.    
        "Well that Haley girl is quit a pistol aye." Dean called.  
        The ranger looked back at them, "That is putting it mildly."   
        That was when an idea struck Marishka," Actually, you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that back country permit, you know so she could see her brothers return date." She was almost offended by how impressed her brothers looked.  
        Dean took it from her the minute they were out the door, chuckling as he looked at it. "You cruising for a hook up or something?" Sam asked him.  
        "What do you mean?"   
        "The coordinates point towards Black water Ridge so what are we waiting for? Lets just go find Dad, I mean why even talk to this girl?" Sam asked impatiently.   
        "I don't know, why don't we know what we're walking into before we walk into it." Dean pointed out, giving Sam a weird look.  
        "What?"  
        "Since when are you' shoot first, ask questions later' anyway?" Marishka asked, sensing the same thing as Dean.   
        "Since now." He stated seriously, getting into the car.  
        "Oh really?" Dean mumbled, a small smile as he just shrugged and got in behind the wheel.   
        Marishka shook her head, sighing before she scrambled into the back as Dean revved up the engine.  
\-------------------------------------------------          
        "You must be Haley Collins. I'm Dean and this is Sam an Marishka." He said, gesturing to the other too as he said their names, "We're rangers with the park services."  
        "Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. We wanted to ask you some questions about your brother Tommy." Marishka added from behind Dean.  
        The girl with shoulder length curly brown hair looked at them suspiciously with blue eyes, the light bouncing off her lip gloss slightly as she kept a poker face, "Let me see some ID."  
        "Oh." Dean muttered, feeling around in his pockets till he was able to find the fake ID, "There you go." He lifted it up against the screen door in front of her face.   
        She examined it for a moment, then reached down and opened the screen door, "Come on in."  
        "Thanks." Dean smiled at her, grabbing the door frame.  
        She looked at something over their shoulders, her eyebrows shooting up a bit, "Is that yours?" She asked, tilting her head towards his impala.  
        He smiled proudly, "Yeah."  
        "Nice car." She mumbles, letting go of the door and leading the way inside. Dean followed, looking back at Sam and Marishka.  
        He mouthed 'oh man.' at them with a glint in his eye. Sam just shook his head and followed while Marishka rolled her eyes.  
\--------------------------  
        "So, it Tommy is not due back for awhile, how do you know something's wrong?" Sam asked Haley as she brought out a bowl to put on the dining room table where another one of her brother's sat.  
        "He checks in every day by cell. He emails photos, stupid little videos, but we haven't heard anything in over tree days now." She replied as she stir some sort of red sauce.  
        "Well, maybe he can't get cell reception." Marishka pointed out.  
        Haley shook her head, "He's got a satellite phone, too."  
        Dean leaned against the doorway of the small kitchen as Haley passed through it, "Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?"  
        The other brother finally piped up, "He wouldn't do that." The kid had a brown hair growing out from a buzz cut, really scrawny frame, and spaced out brown eyes. He had on some sort of grey T-shirt from either a movie or a TV show.  
        "Our parents are gone." Haley says quietly, "It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other." Marishka could relate to that pretty well, better than she was really comfortable with.  
        "Can I see the pictures he sent you?" Sam asks suddenly.  
        Haley nods, going into another room and bring back out a laptop. She presses some of the keys till the machine beeps, and a little grey box pops up. She clicks one of the pictures, showing a pretty attractive looking guy with longer brown hair, though not as long as Sammy's, a red shirt with long grey sleeves, one of those necklaces that look almost hand made with a red and white design. He looked like he was in the middle of laughing when the picture was taken.  
        "That's Tommy." Haley informs them. Dean, Sam, and Marishka were huddled around her, looking at the screen over her shoulders, "This is his last message." She switches the slide to the beginning of the video and hits play.  
        "Hey Haley. Day six. We're still out near Black Water Ridge." He had a very boyish voice, but still too low to be mistaken for some pubescent teen, "We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow." Marishka's brow furrowed, something catching her eye as the video played.  
        "'Well, we'll find your brother. We're heading out to Black Water Ridge first thing." Dean tells her.  
        "Then maybe I'll see you there." She replies, stepping past him. The trio share a glance that she must have seen, "Look, I can't sit around here anymore, so I hired a guide. I'm heading out in the morning, and I'm gonna find Tommy myself."  
        Dean's eyes glittered, "I think I know how you feel."  
        "Hey," Marishka looked up at Haley, "You mind forwarding these to me?"  
        "Sure." She nodded.  
  --------------------------------------------------------------  
         The had settles in to some cheap bar with loud rock music and the sound of balls hitting each other from pool tables and clinking glasses filling the room. It was a little too cliche man cave for Marishka's taste, but of course her and Sam let Dean pick since he was driving. The waitresses were of course dressed in low cut tank tops and skimpy shorts, some sports game playing in the background, and of course the heavy smell of alcohol. Marishka was sitting with her laptop in front of her.  
      "So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic, local campers mostly. But still, this past April two hikers went missing out there. They were never found." Marishka informed her brothers, pulling out a leather book with old records inside.  
        "Any before that?" Dean asked, sounding uninterested mostly.  
        "Yeah, in 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. authorities are saying it's a grizzly attack." She pulled out a newspaper with Grizzly Bear Attacks! printed in loud, bold letters at the top of it, "Again in 1959, and again before that in 1936. Every 23 years." She turned her laptop to face her brothers, the video that Haley showed them paused on it.  
        "Just like clockwork." Sam mumbled.  
        Marishka nodded, "Okay watch this, here's the clincher." With that, Marishka gently moved the video forward frame by frame, "I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to the laptop, and check this out." A black mass moved behind Tommy swiftly.  
        "Wait, do it again." Dean said, sitting up. She clicked the same frames again.  
         "That's three frames, that's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move." Sam says, looking at the shadow on the screen.  
        Dean smacks Sam's shoulder,"Told you something weird was going on."  
        Marishka closes the laptop as Sam says, "Yea, I got something too. In 59 one camper survived the supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive." Sam told them, giving the newspaper to Dean while Marishka looked curiously from across the table.  
        "Is there a name?" Dean asked.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
        "Look ranger, I don't know why your asking me about this. It's public record that i was just a kid. My parents got mauled by a..."  
        "Grizzly? That's what attacked them?" Sam asked the old man. He froze, taking the cigarette out of his mouth before nodding. The man had a beer belly and an unhealthy complexion. He wore dirty clothes that looked like they haven't been washed in ages. He reeked of smoke, among other things, and had a gravelly voice, like his throat was absolutely thrashed. Let's just say it wasn't someone Marishka wanted to go up and embrace.   
        "The other people that went missing that year, were those bear attacks too?" Marishka asked him.  
        "What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing?" Dean pushed when the man didn't answer.  
        "If we knew what we are dealing with, we might be able to stop it." Marishka persuaded.  
        "I seriously doubt that." The man told them, lowering himself into a chair. "Anyways, I don't see what difference that would make, you wouldn't believe me, no one ever did."  
        "Mr.Shaw," Marishka said, walking closer to the chair that he sat in,"What did you see?" She asked softly as Sam sat next to Shaw.  
        "Nothing," Mr.Shaw told them,"It moved too fast to see. Hid too well, but I heard it though. A roar. Like no man or animal I heard before."  
        "It came at night?" Sam asked softly, "Got inside your tent?"  
        "Got inside our cabin. I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break a door. It unlocked it. You know of a bear that can do something like that? I didn't even wake up till I heard my parents screaming."  
        "It killed them?" Marishka whispered.  
        "Dragged them off into the night. Why it left me alive, been asking myself that ever since. Did leave me this though." With that, Shaw pulled back the collar of his shirt, revealing four claw like scars that ran across his left shoulder, "There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of a demon."   
\-----------------------------------------------------  
        "Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors when they want inside, they just go through the wall." Dean argued as the trio made their way down a hallway.  
        "Then it's probably something else, something corporeal." Sam mused.   
        "Corporeal? Excuse me professor."  
        "Shut up. So what do you think?"  
        "The claws, the speed that it moves.... could be a skin walker, maybe a black dog. Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature. And it's corporeal." He smirked slightly at Sam. "Which means we can kill it."  
        They made their way to the car, Dean popping open the truck and shifting through the various weapons while Marishka brought out an army green duffel bag, putting the weapons Dean gave her inside. "We cannot let that Haley girl go out there." Sam told them, leaning down to be eye level with them.  
        "What are we suppose to tell her? She can't go into the woods because of the big scary monster."  
        Sam gave Dean a look, "Yeah."  
         "Her brothers missing Sam. She's not going to sit this out. We'll go with her, protect her and keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend." Dean told him, taking the bag from Marishka.  
        "So finding Dad is not enough? Now we got to babysit to?" Sam argued, closing the back. Dean glared at his brother. "What?"  
        "Nothing." Dean said before throwing the bag of weapons into Sam's arms. "By the way, Marishka gets shot gun." Dean growled as he got into the drivers seat.  
        Sam ground his teeth, making Marishka sigh, "Just calm down Sam, it's better this way. We'll find Dad."  
        He ignored her, getting into the back and slamming the door. Marishka shook her head, getting into the seat next to Dean.  
\----------------------------------------------------  
      Day light pierced Marishka's eyes, her mind slowly sharpening up as she lifted her heavy eye lids, stretching her arms, "We there yet?" She grumbled.  
        "Just arrived, sleeping beauty." Dean told her, stopping the car.  
        "Ha ha ha." She said dryly before rubbing her eyes. She had fallen asleep after they stopped at a gas station around midnight to change their clothes. The boys clothes didn't change much, almost the exact same, except for the color. Deans shirt was now a light grey, with a light blue button down shirt over it. Instead of the leather like jacket he wore yesterday, he had a navy blue one, you could more easily see the necklace he always. Sam now had a black shirt with a red flannel button down shirt over it, though his was unbuttoned. He had his brown coat on over that. Marishka now had on a dark green tank top with unbuttoned dark blue shirt with black jeans and her usual tennis shoes.  
        When Dean rounded the corner, they saw a red car with three people in front of it. Marishka recognized Haley and her little brother Ben. The other person must have been their guide. He was a middle aged man that looked real professional. Haley looked disapprovingly at us as we got out of the car. Dean started heading towards them, shouting,"You guys got room for three more?"   
        "Wait, You want to come with us?" Haley yelled back in surprise.  
        "Who are these guys?" The man asked.  
        "Apparently, this is all the park rangers could muster up for a search and rescue." Haley told him, sarcastically.  
        "You're rangers?" The older man asked Dean.  
        Dean nodded,"That's right." Sam started making his way up the path, ignoring the others.  
        "And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" Haley asked Dean.  
        Dean looked over his outfit. "Well, sweetheart, I don't do shorts." Marishka in response, throwing the bag with the weapons and other supplies over her shoulder.   
        Her and Dean started to head towards Sam when the man angrily shouted,"You think this is funny? It's dangerous back country out there, her brother might be hurt."  
        The three shared a look, Marishka smirking at him,"Believe me, we know exactly how dangerous it could be. We just want to help them find their brother, that's all." She smiled sweetly and turned around to join her brothers, who were further down the path.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
        Marishka was having fun, it helped that she liked hiking. Of course this was no nature hike and they were all probably in serious danger, but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy herself. She stayed toward the back with Sam, but that didn't stop her from hearing Dean, who was at the front with guide, "Roy, you said you did a little hunting." He brought up, laid back.    
        "Yeah, more than a little." Roy corrected, leading the group past a big bush.  
        "Uh-huh, what kind of furry critters do you hunt?"  
        "Mostly buck, sometimes bear."  
        "Tell me," Dean started cockily as he started to move in front of the guide, "Did Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?"  
        Roy lunged forward, grabbing Dean's shoulder and jerking him back. Marishka's hand shot to her duffel bag, ready to pull a gun if necessary, "What you doing there, Roy?" Dean asked threateningly.   
        Roy picked up a stick, shoving it into the ground in front of dear. There was a metallic sprang, and a bear trapped crunched down on the sick that would've been Dean's leg. Marishka snickered as Roy smirked at Dean, "You should watch where you're stepping...Ranger."  
        Dean chuckles, looking back at Sam and Marishka, who had made their way behind him, "It's a bear trap." He told us, hiding his hurt pride and continuing on the trail. Sam and Marishka fell back to the rear again, seeing as they didn't need to help Dean for now.  
        But as they continued on with the hike, Haley sped up, grabbing on to Dean's outer jacket, "You didn't pack any provisions.  You guys are carrying a duffel bag. You're not rangers, so who the hell are you?" They stopped, Ben, Sam and Marishka passing them, Sam checking with Dean before heading on ahead, Marishka following suit.  
        As her and Sam continued on, she heard Dean begin to tell her, "Sam, Marishka, and I are brothers, and we're looking for our father. He might be here. We don't know."  
        Marishka shook her head, "Are you sure he'll be alright dealing with her?"  
        Sam smiles softly at her, "Don't worry, if anyone can handle her, it would be Dean."  
        "Yeah, I guess that's true. Do you think Their brother might still be alive?"  
        Sam shrugged, adjusting his duffel bag strap, "I'm not sure, I guess we'll find out."  
\-------------------------------------------

        "This is it," Roy informed everyone, stopping the group, "Black Water Ridge."  
        "What coordinates are we at?" Sam asked him quickly, looking around.  
        Roy pulled out some device," 35 and minus 111."  
        Sam went a tiny bit ahead, Dean and Marishka joining him. "Do you hear that?" Marishka asked.  
        "Yeah. Not even crickets." He muttered, Marishka and Dean nodding in agreement.   
        "I'm going to go take a look around." Roy announced.   
        "You shouldn't go off by yourself." Sam said, not looking at him.  
        Roy chuckles, disregarding Sam, "that's sweet, don't worry about me." He stepped between Sam and Marishka, walking ahead.  
        Haley and Ben walked over to join Sam, Marishka, and Dean. "Alright, everybody stays together." Dean says to the group. He then looks at Sam and Marishka, "Lets go." They make their way down the same path as Roy.  
        Roy suddenly calls out, "Haley, over here!" With a quick glance at each other, Haley breaks out in a run, everyone following close behind her toward the direction of Roy's voice.  
        "Oh, my god." Haley whispers as they break past the trees.  
        "Looks like a grizzly." Ben says. They were at a camp ground, but the place was completely trashed, it looked like something tore through the tents. There was blood everywhere, everything seemed ruined. Without a word, everyone started searching through the camp, looking for either survivors, bodies, or clues to where they could be.  
        "Tommy?" Haley start calling quietly. "Tommy. Tommy!"  
        "Shhh sh sh," Sam whispers, running over to her and grabbing her arm.  
        "Why?"  
        "Something might still be out there." Marishka tells her, her voice just above a whisper.  
        "Marishka! Sam!" Dean calls from the woods. With a quick glance at each other, they jog over to where Dean was crouched down. They crouch as well, looking at tracks left in the dirt. "The bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here the tracks just vanish. That's weird." Dean mutters, rising, the younger two following his lead, "I'll tell you what, it's no skin walker or Black Dog." He tells them, the three of them heading back to camp.  
       Marishka spots Haley standing with a broken phone, blood lightly covering the surface. She purses her lips and goes over to Haley, gently putting a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, he could still be alive." Marishka whispers encouragingly.   
        A sudden scream, someone screaming for help, echoed through the forest. Roy and Dean took off running towards the sound, the rest of the group quickly following behind them as they dashed through the uneven terrain. Marishka did her best to help out Ben and Haley while she let her brothers rush ahead; they were the one's with weapons on them anyway. As they reached the point where the screams were coming from, all sound stopped. Roy held tight to his shot gun, Dean preparing his gun and Sam stopping to listen. Marishka stood between Haley and Ben, looking around cautiously.   
        "It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?" Haley asked, confused.   
        That's when Marishka finally pieced together what was going on here,"Everybody back to camp." Marishka told them, Sam and Dean coming to the same realization that she had. They jogged back, Sam in the lead, entering the camp just to see what the trio feared. Their stuff was gone.  
        Haley gasped, stopping in her tracks,"Our packs!"  
        "So much for my GPS and satellite phone." Roy said.  
        "What the hell's going on?"  
        "It's smart, it wants to cut us off so we can't call for help." Marishka told them, angrily running her fingers through her chest length hair.  
        "Someone, some nut job out there just stole all our gear?" Roy asked.  
        Sam walked over to Marishka and Dean. "I need to speak with you two... in private." Sam whispered, jaw clenched as he lead them a bit away from the camp.  
       "Okay, let me see Dad's journal." Sam commanded Dean, who quickly handed it over to him. Sam was quiet fr a moment as he flipped through the pages, finally landing on the page he was looking for, "Alright, check that out." Sam angled the book for both Dean and Marishka could see. It had a rough drawing of a man with the words Wendigo beside it.  
        Dean scoffed, glancing at Marishka, shaking his head when he realized she was just as intent on the idea as Sam, "Oh come on! Wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or northern Michigan, I've never even heard of one being this far west."  
        "Think about it Dean," Marishka said," The claws, the way it can mimic the human voice..." She raised her eyebrows at him, "Besides, it's not unheard of. My parents came from here and were killed by one of those things!"  
        "Great." He muttered, holding up his gun for a second, "Well then this is useless." Sam tightens his jaw, shoving the journal into Dean's chest and waking past him, back the way he came.  
        He paused, turning around and looking seriously at Dean and Marishka,"We need to get these people to safety." He continues back toward the camp. It does't take them very long to get back, Sam immediately taking charge, "All right. Listen up. It's time to go."  
        Marishka sighs at the confused looks, "Things have gotten...more complicated."  
        "What?" Haley demands, looking at the three of them.  
        Roy rolls his eyes, holding out a calming hand at Sam,"Kid, don't worry, whatever's out there, I think I can handle it."  
        "That's what I'm worried about. If you shoot this thing, you're just going to make it mad." Sam hisses at him. Marishka puts a hand on her older brother's arm.  
        "We have to leave now." Marishka finishes, looking at all the members of the group.  
        Roy shakes his head, clearly getting angry, "One, you're talking nonsense. Two, you're in no position to be giving anybody orders." He hisses back at Sam.  
        "Relax!" Dean calls.  
        "We never should have let you come in the first place, alright? I'm trying to protect you." Marishka tells him softly, stepping between him and Sam.  
        He scoffs, "You protect me?" He stepped closer, getting in her face, "I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you goodnight."  
        "Oh yeah? It's a damn-near-perfect hunter."  
        "And it's smarter than you." Sam growls, "And it's going to hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here."  
        Roy laughs obnoxiously, pushing Marishka towards Sam a bit, "You know you two are crazy, right?"  
        Sam gets close, getting in Roy's face as best he can with Marishka in the way, "Yeah? You ever hunt a wendi-"  
        Marishka pushes him back, making him take a few steps away, Dean coming over to help, "Chill out." She whispers to him.  
        "Stop it! Everybody just stop it!" Haley yells, joining Marishka in the middle of Sam and Roy, "Look, Tommy might still be alive, and I'm not leaving here without him.  
        Dean looks around, "It's getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night."  
        "We'll never beat it--not in the dark." Marishka adds softly.  
        Dean nods, "We need to settle in and protect ourselves." He heads towards the tents, Marishka following close behind.  
        Haley turns to watch them, determination in her eyes, "How?"  
\-------------------------------------------------  
               Dean finished hastily scratching symbols into the dirt as the woods slowly lost their light, Haley carefully tending to the fire to keep it going, the crackling being the only noise beside Dean and Marishka's footsteps around the camp. She watched the trio move around warily, "Once again that's..."  
        "Anasazi symbols. It's for protection." Dean told her, crouching down to start another one, "The wendigo can't cross over them."  
        Roy laughs, causing Marishka to grind her teeth in annoyance from where she was making her symbol, "Nobody likes a skeptic, Roy."  
        Dean stands, spotting Sam and making his way over to the younger brother, sitting next to him, "You want to tell me what's going on in the freaky head of yours?"  
        Sam takes a deep breath in, not taking his eyes off the stick in is hand that he was previously drawing symbols with, "Dean..."  
        "No, you're not fine." Marishka interrupts, heading over and sitting on the ground at her brother's feet, "You're like a powder keg, man. It's not like you."  
        "I'm suppose to be the belligerent one, remember?" Dean teases.  
        Sam sighs, "Dad's not here. I mean that much we know for sure right? He would've left a message, a sign right?"  
        "Yea, you're probably right. To tell you the truth, I don't think Dad's ever been to Lost Creek."  
        The three looked at each other before Sam looked away, "Then let's get these people back to town, and hit the road. Go find dad. I mean why are we still even here?" Sam threw the stick, clenching his jaw in frustration.   
        Dean moved to the log parallel to the one Sam was on, taking out the journal,"This is why. This book, this is Dad's single most valuable possession, everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. He's passed it on to us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off. You know, saving people, hunting things... the family business."  
        "He wants us to stop taxes?" Marishka joked. The boys ignored her.  
        Sam took a deep breath, burying his face in his hands,"That makes no sense." Marishka puts a soothing hand on his knee, causing him to lift his head again,"Why doesn't he just call us? Why doesn't he just tell us what he wants, tell us where he is?"  
        "I don't know." Dean mutters.  
        "The way I see it, Dad's giving us a job to do, and I intend to do it. Besides, we might get the rare chance to see an asshole getting torn to shreds." Marishka whispers with a smile, jerking her head in Roy's direction.   
        "Marishka... no. I got to find Dad, I got to find Jessica's killer." Sam whispers solemnly, looking down at his hands."It's the only thing I can think about."  
        "Okay, alright. Sam we'll find them I promise." She moved to sit beside him, bumping her shoulder against his,"Listen to me, you got to prepare yourself. I mean, this search could take a while. And all that anger, you can't keep it burning over the long haul. It's going to kill you. You got to have patience, man."  
        "How do you do it?" He laughs once without humor, glancing at Dean, "How do you and Dad do it?"  
        Marishka smiles slightly, "Well, for one, them." Sam looks at Haley and Ben, "I figure our family is so screwed to hell, maybe we can help some others. It may seem a little bit more bearable."  
        "And I'll tell you what else helps," Dean interjects, causing Sam to look back at him, "Killing as many evil sons of bitches as I possibly can." He smiles widely, getting Sam to smile back and Marishka to giggle  
        "Help me!" Everyone jumps into more alert positions at the sound, the trio walking back to the group to protectively surround them, "Please! Help!" Dean cocks his gun out of habit, standing at the head, closest to the sound.  
        Marishka pulls her flashlight out, shining it around the trees, "It's trying to draw us out."  
        Dean stays frozen at the front, alert, "Just stay cool. Stay put."  
        "Inside the magic circle?" Roy asks sarcastically.  
        "Help! Help me plea-ahh!" The male voice turns to a growl, then a horrible roar.  
        "Okay, that's no grizzly." Roy admits, shot gun raised.  
        Haley grabs Ben's hand, "It's okay, you'll be alright. I promise." She whispers as they cling to each other, sitting back down.  
        There is the sound of cracking sticks around that camp as it moves around them, growling and looking for a weak point. "It's here." Dean says.  
        Roy starts aiming, shooting at it before anyone could stop him. After a couple shots, their a loud yowl, "I hit it!" Roy breaks out in a run toward the sound of pain.  
        "Roy, no!" Dean shouts, "Roy!" Dean turns towards the rest of the group,"Don't move!" he demands as he and Sam take off after Roy. Marishka stays behind with Haley and Ben, grabbing a burning stick from the firs and holding it up as a weapon.  
"Don't worry, it won't get past me." She tells them, keeping them behind her as they wait for the brothers to return.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
        Sam is leaned against a tree stump a little ways from camp, messing around with the beads from the journal, forehead burrowed as he loses himself in though. His head shoots up when he hears a twig nearby snap, but relaxes when he see Marishka. She smiles softly, walking over to sit beside him, "You OK Sammy?"  
        Sam nods, but Marishka wasn't convinced. She leans her head against his shoulder instead of pressing him, she knows he'll tell her when he's ready. They listened to the silence of the woods for awhile, enjoying some time alone since this whole ordeal began. Sam misses hanging out with Marishka like this, "When we stop at the store, do you want to buy a big bag of candy and split it like when we were younger?" Sam asks her with a small smile.  
        "I would love that." She whispers, smiling up at her big brother. He smiles back the best he could, heart feeling a little bit lighter, "We should probably head back, let's get this thing wrapped up so we can get moving again." She jumps to her feet, extending a hand and helping Sam back to his feet. Well, as best she could with her shorter frame. Together, they make their way back to the camp.  
        "Hey," Sam greets everyone once they arrived, "So, we got half a chance in the daylight. And I, for one, want to kill this evil son of a bitch." Dean's eyes light up, and with a smile saunters over to his siblings,  
        "Well hell you know I'm in." Him and Marishka say at the same time, smiling at each other.  
        Sam pulls out the journal, turning to the Wendigo chapter, "Wendigo is a Cree Indian word. It means 'evil that devours'." He tells Haley and Ben.  
        "They're hundreds of years old. Each one was once a man, sometimes an Indian, or other times a frontiersman or a miner or hunter." Dean tells them, stepping past them.  
        "How does a man turn into one of those things?" Haley asks in disgust.  
        Marishka sighs, "Well, it's always the same. During some harsh winter, guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help-- Becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp."   
        Ben crosses his arms, "Like the Donner party."  
        "That's right. Cultures all over the world believe eating human flesh gives a person super abilities. Speed, strength, immortality." Sam says.  
        Dean circles them a bit to end up next to Sam and Marishka, messing with the flammable canister in his hands, "If you eat enough of it, over years you become this less-than-human thing. You're always hungry."   
        "So, if that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?" Haley asked.  
        Dean, Sam, and Marishka share a look, "You're not going to like it." He cautions.  
        "Tell me."  
        Marishka crosses her arms, "More then anything, the Wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time. When it's awake, it keeps it's victims alive. It, uh, stores them, so it can feed whenever it wants. If your brother's alive, it's keeping him some where dark, hidden, and safe. And we got to track it back there."  
        "And then how do we stop it?" Haley asks.  
        "Guns are useless, so are knives." Dean holds up the canister, an alcohol bottle, and a rag, "Basically, we got to torch this sucker."  
\--------------------------------------------------

        Dean took up the lead as the group started to track the creature, a Molotov in his right hand. Haley followed, Marishka making up the middle, Ben just behind her, and Sam guarding the back. When Haley and Ben started to slow down, getting tired, Sam and Marishka scouted ahead while Dean helped them along.  
        "Dean!" Sam called a little while later. Dean jogged up to where Sam and Marishka were standing, Haley and Ben not too far behind..  
        "What is it?" Dean asked. Marishka pointedly looked up at the trees around them, bloody claw marks in every single one.  
        "You know, I was thinking that those claw prints were so clear and distinct." Sam whispered.  
        Marishka nodded, "They were almost too easy to follow."  
       The trio whips around as the creature suddenly growls, circling them. Haley hears something wet landing on her should, splattering against the tough fabric of her light coat. She looks over to see read, slowly looking up. She screams, running backward from the tree and looking up at it in horror as a body comes crashing down. She dives for the ground, rolling out of the way as it almost lands on her. Sam rushes over to her, "You okay? You got it?" He asks as he helps her back up to her feet. She nods frantically.  
        Marishka stands back with Ben as Dean rushes over to the body of Roy, checking it for any signs of life. He feels the side of Roy's neck, then the back of the neck, looking up to scan the woods, "His neck is broken." The growling comes closer, causing Dean to spring to his feet, "Okay Run, run, run! Go, go, go!" They all take off running back towards the protective circle, Dean leading with his Molotov raised.   
        Ben trips, causing Marishka to make a U-turn, running to him, "Come on. I got you. I got you." She grabs his arm, pulling him as quickly as she can. She looks up to see Sam waiting, holding out a hand to help Ben as they start to run again. Hearing Haley's screams, they speed up, coming to a full stop when they reach the area.  
        Ben turns in a circle, "Haley!"  
        Sam grabs the broken top of the Molotov from the ground, standing slowly and looking at Marishka. They make eye contact, then Marishka turns and yells, "Dean!"  
\-----------------------------------------   
        Sam, Marishka, and Ben wander, looking for any sign of were they could've gone, "If it keeps it's victims alive, then why would it kill Roy?" Ben asks, walking between the older two.  
        "Honestly? I think it's because Roy shot at it. Pissed it off." Marishka replied.  
        Ben shakes his head, taking a couple steps forward, obviously emotionally drained. He pauses, crouching down and picking something blue off the ground. He stands quickly, looking back at Sam and Marishka, who were looking separate directions, "They went this way!"  
        They quickly jog over to where Ben was standing looking down to see a line of candy Dean had brought laying in the dirt. Marishka chuckles sightly as Sam picks one up, "It's better than bred crumbs." Sam half smiles at her, chucking the candy in his hands away.  
\-------------------------------------  
        They cautiously made their way down a steep incline, Sam in front, Marishka in the back, helping Ben along. Sam reaches the bottom and pushes through the pushes, pausing as he breaks through. An old wooden mine entrance greets them, a caution sign hammered to the front of it and a giant keep out sign above it. There was hole in the side, big enough for everyone in the group to get through. The trail of candy ended here. The group hesitantly enters, making their way one by one through the hole.  
        Marishka and Sam pulled out their flashlights as they entered a dark tunnel, carefully making their way along cart tracks, in the mud. They froze as they heard growling from somewhere nearby, dousing their lights and quickly pushing up against the wall to hide. They look down the mine shaft, the wendigo appearing from one of the side tunnels and stomping it's way toward the entrance. It had grey skin, long arms and fingers, a bald head, slightly pointed ears and a mouth full of inhuman teeth. Ben opens his mouth and starts to say something, but Marishka hurriedly clamps her hand over his mouth. "Shhh." She warned.  
        Once they were sure it was gone, she took her hand off Ben's mouth, following Sam down the tunnel the wendigo came out from. As they walked, the wood below their feet started creaking. The group paused, looking at each other. All of a sudden the wood cracks, causing them to plummet down into another room, landing roughly in the dirt below. Ben slowly looked up, coming face to face with a skull. He exclaims and shoots backwards into Marishka,"It's okay, it's okay." she soothes, putting a hand on his shoulder as he pants. She glances over at same, but movement catching her eye. Dean and Haley were hanging from the ceiling, hands tied above their heads. Dirt caked their faces and clothes, a couple scratches here and there. Sam and Marishka rushed to their feet, running over to Dean while Ben went over and started to shake Haley, "Dean, you okay?" Marishka asked.  
        "Ugh, yeah." Dean groans. Marishka reaches up, quickly cutting Dean loose, Sam catching him easily. He groans again as they help him sit, pursing his lips in pain.  
        "You sure you're alright?" Sam asks as him and Marishka crouch next to Dean.  
        Dean nods quickly, "Yeah, yeah. Where is it?"  
        "It's gone for now." Sam says.   
        The trio looks over to see Ben and Haley, who must have been cut down by Ben, walk over to another person hanging like Dean and Haley were. Haley was crying softly, Sam coming up behind them while Marishka stayed with Dean. "Tommy." Haley whispers softly as sh reached for her other brother. When Haley touched Tommy's face, his head shot up.  
        Sam quickly cut Tommy down, all three of them beginning to help him while Marishka started digging around some of the bags. She laugh as she came across two guns, "Check it out!"   
        "Flare guns, those should work." Sam said smiling at her.   
\--------------------------------------------------  
        The group hobbles their way back down the tunnel, Dean and Marishka lead the group, guns raised, while Sam and Haley helped Tommy limp his way along with them. A sudden growl echoed around the cave, the small group freezing in place, "Looks like someone's home for supper." Dean whispers, lifting his flare gun a little more.  
        "We'll never out run it." Haley whispers. Dean looks from her to the tunnel in front of them  
        "You boy's thinking what i'm thinking?" Marishka asked.  
        "Yeah, I think so." Sam answered, "But I don't like it.  
        She ignored her older brother, turning to Haley, Ben, and Tommy, "Alright, listen to me." She whispered to them, "Stay with Dean and Sam, they'll get you out of here."  
        "What are you going to do?" Haley asks.  
        She smirked slightly, winking at Haley before she began to walk away from the group, yelling, "Chow time, you freaky baster! Yeah, that's right, bring it on baby! I taste good!" She started a light jog, in the opposite direction of the entrance, motioning to Sam and Dean to continue on. Once she was no longer in view, the group slowly started to move towards escape, her taunts still audible in the echoing shafts, "Hey! You want some white meat, bitch! I'm right here!"  
        She continued to wander through the maze of tunnels, carefully turning every corner and screaming every taunt she knew. The sudden sound of a flare being shot echoed off the walls toward her, followed by running and screaming from Haley, causing her to spin in the direction of the noise. The group. She took off running, taking sharp turns and twists to the entrance of the mine, coming to a rough stop as she turned to the sight of the wendigo cornering the group, growling and snarling, Dean and Sam standing in front of the others protectively without a weapon since they already shot their flare.  
        She ground her teeth, lifting her flare gun and taking aim, "Hey!" She shouted. The creature turned, and she pulled the trigger, the flare shooting from the gun and hitting the beast square in the chest. It burst into flames, the fire spreading quickly and devouring the beast. It screamed in pain and fell to the ground, quickly just becoming a pile of burnt meat. She smirked at her brother's look of surprise, twirling the gun, "Not bad, huh?"   
\------------------------------------------------------  
        They were back at the Ranger Station. Marishka sat on the car while the police swarmed the place Sam giving a witness account of the 'grizzly' that attacked them with Ben while Dean walked with Haley, "So, really, I don't know how to thank you." She tells him softly. Dean sits parallel to Marishka, giving Haley a cheeky smirk, Haley's mouth falling open at the innuendo, "Must you cheapen the moment?"  
        "Yeah!" Dean said, smiling.  
        One of the ambulance works walked over, "You riding with your brother?" She asks Haley.  
        Haley nods, "Yeah." She looks at her brother Ben with a small smile, "Let's go." She turned to Dean one last time, giving him a small kiss on the cheek, "I hope you find your father." She whispers softly, then turns and wraps her arm around Ben's shoulders, walking towards the ambulance.  
        "Thanks Sam and Marishka." She says over her shoulder.  
        They watch the ambulance drive away, "Man, I hate camping." Dean grumbles.  
        "Me, too." Sam said.  
        Marishka shrugs and smiles teasingly, "I still like it."  
        "That's because you're a freak." Dean replies with a big smile. She smacks the back of his head, "Ow." He mumbles, making Sam laugh, "You two know we're going to find Dad, right?"  
        "Yeah, I know." Sam says, Marishka nodding in agreement. "But in the mean time," Sam continued, "I'm driving." Marishka raised an eyebrow, looking over at Dean. He purses his lips and looks down at the keys in his hands, and to Marishka's surprise, he tosses the keys up, Sam catching them mid-air.  
        "No fair." She grumbles. Sam winks at her, getting off the hood and hopping into the drivers seat, "I at least get shot gun."  
        Dean playfully pushes her, "No way in hell."  
        "But-"  
        "No buts. My car, my rules. Or you can walk." With a smirk, Dean gets in next to Sam and Marishka reluctantly climbs into the back.  
        "Yeah, fine, whatever, assholes."


End file.
